


Never Have I

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akira's a bad boy, Akisamu, Drinking Games, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Fala stumbles upon the boys of the team playing an unusual game in the lounge.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Never Have I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu.

"Never Have I"

It was a peaceful day on Altea, and the human GoLion pilots decided to take an easy day. They gathered in the lounge with alcoholic drinks. They were sitting on the floor with glasses filled with their alcoholic drink of choice sitting on the low table in front of them.

Princess Fala was wondering where the team was when she stumbled upon them in the lounge.

"Never have I failed a class," Hiroshi declared. Isamu grumbled under his breath, while he, Tsuyoshi, and Akira took a drink.

Tsuyoshi and Hiroshi stared at Akira, who, after finishing his sip, replied, "I didn't like the engineering class, and the teacher seemed to have a personal vendetta against me."

"It wasn't just you," Isamu said. "I think she had a vendetta against everyone who took the class."

"Konnichi wa, hime." Akira looked up and noticed Fala standing just inside the door. "Come in."

Fala came closer and sat down between Akira and Tsuyoshi. "What are you doing?"

"We're playing a game called Never Have I," Hiroshi replied.

"How do you play?"

"Taking turns, you start with the words 'never have I' and then you say something you've never done. If you have done something someone says, you take a drink. If you haven't done it either, then you don't take a drink," Isamu tried to explain.

"It sounds a little confusing," Fala admitted.

"Well, let's show you. I think it's Hothead's turn," Akira offered.

"Never have I ever ridden on a motorcycle."

Isamu and Akira grinned at each other and took a drink. When he was done taking a drink, Akira poured himself another cup and added, "I was the one driving the motorcycle."

"What is a motorcycle?" Fala asked.

Isamu pulled out his wallet and showed Fala a picture of himself holding onto Akira's waist as the raven-haired man started a red two wheeled vehicle. "This is us on Aki's motorcycle."

Fala looked at the picture. "That looks interesting."

"It was nice flying through the country side with Aki," Isamu agreed.

Akira blushed a little. "Enough, Isa. Take your turn."

"Never have I..." Isamu glanced at his boyfriend. "Gotten a piercing." Akira glared at his second-in-command and took a drink. Isamu chuckled at Akira's expression. "Sorry, Aki. It was all I could think of."

"Is it everyone's goal to get me drunk?"

"No, but it seems that you have done a lot. I mean you are on your second glass already and the rest of us are still on our first glass," Hiroshi pointed out.

Akira blushed again. "I..."

"What kinds of things have you done?" Fala asked.

"Of course, the riding a motorcycle, failing a class, and having a piercing, but he's also has a tattoo, knocked someone out with his fists, crashed a ship, gotten dru-" Isamu was cut off by Akira placing a hand over his mouth.

"I think that's enough, Isa. You've damaged my reputation enough."

Fala giggled. "I had no idea that you were so wild, Kogane."

Akira flicked his hair over his shoulder. "You have no idea."

Fin


End file.
